The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors that have electrical contacts configured to convey data signals.
Communication systems exist today that utilize electrical connectors to transmit data. For example, network systems, servers, data centers, and the like may use numerous electrical connectors to interconnect the various devices of the communication system. An electrical connector may be, for example, a pluggable connector that is configured to be inserted into a receptacle assembly. The pluggable connector includes signal contacts and ground contacts in which the signal contacts convey data signals and the ground contacts control impedance and reduce crosstalk between the signal contacts. In differential signaling applications, the signal contacts are arranged in signal pairs for carrying the data signals. Each signal pair may be separated from an adjacent signal pair by one or more ground contacts.
It is generally desirable to match impedance through a communication pathway in order to minimize return loss and maintain signal integrity. Existing electrical connectors, such as high-speed connectors, may have areas with relatively low impedance. These areas often occur at the mating interface between the electrical contacts of two different connectors. Known methods for increasing impedance at the mating interface include decreasing the size of the signal contacts, increasing the spacing between signal contacts, and inserting a lower dielectric constant material, such as air, between the signal contacts. However, it may not be possible or practical to implement one or more of these methods due to costs, manufacturing tolerances, or other requirements. For example, it is often necessary for the signal contacts to have predetermined locations relative to one another and/or for the signal contacts to have a designated contact density.
Accordingly, there is a need for alternative methods of controlling impedance at the mating interface between two electrical contacts.